Where the rose petals fall from the sky
by Anime917
Summary: A true sleeping beauty has been cursed to fall asleep for 1,000 years has awoke from her sleep. Subaru's job ever since he was a boy was to protect her and fall in love with her but when they found out she's a vampire... (My friend made me write this story when I really had no ideas for it, so the chapters are short. I'm sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_I felt the coldness of the darkness around me, I was drowning the blood that the evilness took from vampires and humans._

_"Grab my hand!" I heard his voice, I tried to reach out but my hand didn't go through the darkness._

_I was being pulled more by the darkness, I felt the arms around my waist and I felt a sharp knife in my chest._

The girl opened her eyes, she felt the cold air around her.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_

Her vision became clear, she saw blood all around her. The bodies of the village were near her with a hole in their chests.

Her eyes went wide, she felt a liqud on her hand. She looked down and saw blood on her hands but her fingernails were sharp.

"Ah...AHHHHH!" She screamed, she had her hands on her ears.

_No. This can't be real...it can't._

"But it is." She felt someone's arm around her waist and fangs in her neck, her neck was hot and burning.

She tried to scream but the person put their hand over her mouth, she felt the burning grow more hot and her body felt numb inside.

Tears were in her eyes as the person pulled away from her and let her drop to the ground, the person stared down at her.

She had her tears fall down from her eyes and blood coming down from her neck.

"You're still breathing? I guess we have to do something about that." The person grabbed a sharp log nearby, the person stabbed her in the back.

She coughed up blood, blood came out of her body from the wound.

Her body was numb and her eyes went heavy.

"That shouldn't be a problem now." The person left, leaving the girl dying with the log in her body.

Her body was turning pale from the lost of blood, she couldn't move her fingers anymore.

_I'm...gonna...die...Please...someone...help..._

A woman with a long blue dress walked to her, she stood in front of her and stared down at her.

"I've come to your cry, I will give you a new life but as a sleeping beauty." The girl's eyes fell down and her breathing stopped.

The rain hit the roof, flowing down to the pipes.

"It's been raining for 2 days straight, when will it ever stop?" Ayato said with his hands on his hips while looking out the window.

"It's quiet peaceful and calm with the rain and not so much noise." Shu laid down on the couch with his earphones in.

Kanato was reading a fairy tail book with his Teddy, he touched the picture of a girl sleeping on a bed of roses.

"The tale of Sleeping Beauty, she's never see the real bloody world that everyone is living. I wonder what would happen if someone just cut her open? Would she feel the pain? Or she will be numb?"

Subaru walked away from the brothers, he slam the door shut and went downstairs.

"It seems that you made him mad, this is upsetting for him. Since he is the protecter of the Glass Rose." Reiji said to Kanato.

Subaru walked down to the collection of wax brides, he went straight down to the end. He touched the wall, a secret door opened to him.

"She's the maiden that was sentenced to fall asleep for 1,000 years." Laito said, Subaru walked into the room and stared at the center of the room.

The whole ceiling was open, showing the night sky but no rain went through it was clear. The stars were brighter than the sun, the moonlight shine down onto the rose petals and the glass case that the girl was sleeping in.

"He's a lucky guy, he's ordered to protect that little human girl and make sure that he would be there when she wakes up. That's a punishment to me."

Subaru sat on the green grass near the glass case that the girl slept, he gave a faint smile.

"I'm sorry that I've haven't visit you in a while, I have been busy but I will make up that lost time." He touched the glass case.

_"Dear Subaru, this is the destiny that I have chosen for you." The woman in the long blue dress said to the young Subaru._

_He stared at the glass case, a girl slept in the case._

_"She will be the tresaure that you will be protecting, if she ever woke up. You will be the one that she will see first and will fall in love. You must protect her will all of you strength and make her fall in love with you."_

Subaru's eyes lowered.

"I will protect you, even if it means that I have to kill anyone in my way. I'll protect you, like you protected me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Subaru sat against the glass case, he stared up at the night sky with the rose petals falling down the sky._

_He raised up his hand above him, a petal fell on his fingers. A girl's hand touched his and held it, he looked at her._

_She had her long brown hair hanging down her shoulders and her white flowy dress in the wind. She gave a smile down at Subaru and put her hand on his cheek._

_"Is this a dream?" He stared at her blank purple eyes, she gave a smile and reached down to him._

_She put her head against his chest and gave a sigh, he looked down at her._

_"It's a dream, it's always a dream. Why can't it be real? The warmth? The softness?" He looked up and stared at the falling rose petals. "Why can't I be with her?"_

Subaru opened his eyes and rubbed them with his hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" He looked around him, he was sitting up against the glass case.

He looked behind him and stared at the girl, she was sleeping peacefully without a worry being waken up.

"My lord?" He turned around to the short white haired maid, she stood in front of him.

"What is it?"

"You have been staying in this room for a week now, you must drink some blood or you will weaken." She was going to hold out her hand but the front door of the mansion opened.

The maid and Subaru gave a look at each other.

"Who's in the house?" The maid put her fingertips on her left temple and closed her eyes.

"It's a young lady, it seems that she's invited herself without a invite." Subaru walked to the door, he looked back at the sleeping girl.

"She will be in my care until you come back, you must check on that girl." He looked away and walked out of the room.

The maid looked at the sleeping girl, she gave a grin.

"When you wake up, you will fall in love and feel a broken heart in your chest. But the pieces of your heart will never be recovered."

A girl walked around the mansion, she touched the knob to the front door.

"I wonder if anyone is here or not?" She opened the door and looked in the mansion, she walked in. "Hello?"

She closed the door behind her, she stood in the middle of the room. She felt someone staring at her, she turned to her right and saw a guy with a scarf standing near the window.

"Who are-" Ayato walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, he put his hand on her waist and pulled her against him.

She tried to move away but his grip was strong against hers.

"Let me go!" He looked at her and her neck that was exposed, he opened his mouth to her and headed for her neck.

_Don't._

He heared a voice in his head before he could bite her, his eyes lowered from her. He pushed her away from him, she took a sliver knife from her pocket and held it in front of her.

"A sliver knife?" He told her with a grin.

"This is blessed by the holy priest of these lands, if you even touched it with your finger. You will die and turn into ashes like the scum you are!" She yelled to her.

"You're a vampire hunter. Why did you-" Footsteps walked down the stairs, Ayato gave a angry look at the stairs. He looked at the girl and grabbed her wrist before she could say anything.

"Let go!" He walked to the farest pillar and hid behind it, he put his hand over her mouth and felt the knife stab in his hand.

"Ow!" He said in a whisper, he gave a scowl at her.

Reiji and Shu stood at the top of the stairs, they looked around the room.

"I thought I heard voices of a girl." Reiji said to himself.

"Maybe it's your mind going crazy." Shu told him, Reiji gave a look at him.

They walked back up the stairs, Ayato waited until their footsteps were finally silence.

He gave a sigh and took the knife out of his hand and fell to the floor on the other side of the pillar.

The girl looked at him, she gave a grin.

"Why didn't you let me find me?" She asked him as she looked down at him.

He looked up at her with sweat on his face, he held his hand for pressure.

"What do you think? I wanted to play hide and seek." He said saracastically to her. "I didn't want anyone to take my own little hunter."

"Who says I'm yours?" He gave a grin.

"From the moment you walked through that door." She gave a look at him while he laughed at her.

"I'm going to leave you to die." She walked to the door and opened the door but he closed the door with his hand as he was behind her.

"It's your fault that you stabbed me and now you have to stay by my rules." He whispered to her in her ear.

"Who says that I have to follow by your rules?" He smiled at her.

"Her." She gave a look, he fainted and fell to the floor.

She turned around to him and looked down at him.

"I'm leaving." She put her hand on the knob but didn't open the door.

_Should I just leave him to die like that? Why kind of person would I be? Why am I saying this? I'm a vampire hunter and he's a vampire! We're emenies!_

She looked at him in the corner of her eye, she let go of the knob and treated his bleeding hand.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this because I'm a good person and you're my classmate." She regreted that time she helped him.

The maid touched the glass case, she stared at the sleeping girl.

"Maybe it's time for you to wake up soon, my dear aunt." She smiled down at her sleeping face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayato opened his eyes, he looked around his room and saw the girl standing out the balcony.

He was going to sit up but he felt ropes around his body, he tried to break free but they were tight.

"They're tight so you can't break free you filthy creature." She turned around and walked to him with her arms crossed.

"Isn't that too cruel for someone that was just saved by someone that didn't let you be sucked dry?" She put her knife in front of his face.

"I didn't ask to be saved by the likes of a vampire." He gave a grin.

"But you were and you can't leave." She gave a scrowl and looked away from him. "Why did you heal my hand? You stabbed me, you should have let me die like the hunter you are."

She looked at him in the corner of her eye.

"I like to torture my victims but you're my classmate and I don't want people to know that a student is dead because of me. I don't want to be kicked out." He chuckled at her and laid his head.

"So you're my classmate? I wouldn't guess that someone in my class would be a hunter that would kill me." She hit him in the stomach with her cross, he coughed.

"Can you stop making this like a joke?" He gave a grin and a small laugh, she gave a sigh at him.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too Kitty Cat." She gave a angry look at him and hit him again in the stomach, he coughed again.

"I have a name you know."

"Oh really? What is it then?" He looked at her.

"Nanami."

"Can I have your first name?" She hit him again.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you dirty mind to know what I am thinking about."

The maid stood in the rain, she looked up at the sky.

"It seems that the cat had disappered, I guess I must go get it before it's hit by a car." She opened the umbrella and walked out into the yard.

Ayato cut the ropes and jumped to Nanami, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go." She said to him as she gave a look into his eyes.

"If I have a dirty mind, I should use it in advance." He reached down to her neck to bite her, she tried to break free from his grip but couldn't.

She saw his fangs heading for her neck, she lowered her head.

"Let me go!" She pulled her wrists away, causing him to lose his balance.

His target for her neck was gone but accidently his mouth fell onto hers, her eyes were wide and were his.

He stared at her eyes and hers stared at his, she tried to closed her lips from him to put his tongue in it but he put his fangs on her bottom lip.

"Ow!" Blood fell from her lips, he grabbed her back and licked her lips.

She put her hands on his chest to pull away but he was too strong.

_I can't like this, I won't. But...he's so..._

She shook her head and lowered her head, his lips and hers were parted away.

He gave a grin at her.

"Did you enjoy it? I did." He wiped his lips, she fell to the floor and panted.

He bend down to her and pinched her chin with his fingernail, making her look at him.

"You're my Kitty Cat and no one is going to take my food away from me." He let go of her, causing her head fall to the side.

She stared at the sky out of the balcony, her eyes were blank.

_Why? Why did I kiss him? He's a vampire, he drank my blood. _

_What am I going to do?_

"Hold yourself back." A voice whispered to her, she looked around the room.

_Who? Who just talked to me? _


End file.
